With a little Help From Her Friends
by T.Storyteller
Summary: In her desperation Regina takes someone's advice to write down her thoughts, so she writes to Daniel. However Magic or not, Love is a spell all of its own, so Daniel not only knows butis determined to bring happiness to the queen so with the help of some friends he decides to help Regina and Emma get together, but as a ghost he will need all the help he can get
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello and thank you for your interest in reading this story – I hope it won't disappoint you…

That being said… Please take in consideration that I am not a native English speaker and I am taking my firsts steps as a writer (pseudo-writer) of fiction and really anything else… I don't have a beta, and have no idea where to get one of those (wink… wink... anyone interested?) Please read and review if so inclined, constructive criticism welcome and appreciated.

This is f\f between Emma Swan and Regina Mills. I have stopped watching the show in early season two after wwhich I have enjoyed it vicariously through fanfiction and youtube scenes and tributes.

I don't own OUAT and am I not making a prophit of this in any way so please don't sue me I don't have anything anyway. And now finally … The Fic

**With a little help from her friends**

Half an hour… She had been siting there staring at her blank notebook for half an hour and nothing.

She knew it wouldn't work, she didn't even know why she even bothered to try... Back then, back "home" she never dared to keep a diary… She could not afford it, as a young girl, to let it fall into the hands of her mother, as a queen, in the hands of any of her enemies specially that awful imp… And here it just didn't make sense... She had kept logs, notes even ledgers over the years and of course she had Henry's baby books volume 1 to 55…

When the oversized cricket suggested that she should write down her thoughts she had dismissed it instantly, but so much had happened since then, and she just needed a way to let it all out…

Well, know that she was desperate enough to try, nothing came out... She even got a glass of a famous cider and when that did not work, she was well on her way to half a bottle…

Maybe if she thought of it like a letter to someone.. but who? Not like she had ever had any friends...

Write to the cricket maybe? "Dear Archie, despite being the only one truly invested in helping me, everyone still accused me of killing you.." yeah right... So maybe not to the deceased bug…

Malleficent… Well she was her one and only… friend? Frinemy? Lover?

Their relationship had not been easy or simple to define... Maybe foes with benefits… Still if she were here they would certainly not be talking, whatever they had been to each other was primal, emotional, physical... felt not discussed.

Her father maybe... But he had been so weak, so vulnerable, why confide and add to his troubles... Also, she didn't she herself ever talking about THIS with him.

So that leaves Daniel… But how could she say what she needed to him of all people... She looked down to the paper and wrote "I'm sorry" well she sighed... that was start…

«I'm sorry, my dear Daniel I am so sorry… I dare not ask for your forgiveness because I know that I do not deserve it. After all that we have been through, after what your love for me did to you...My God how can I let this happen? How can I allow myself to feel like this way... And for her of all people! I suppose there is some poetic justice or cruel irony that the Two Idiots spawn would bring me grief.. She is so.. you.

She is stubborn, fierce, passionate about her beliefs, stupidly set on believing in love and in the best that is at the core of every possible human. That love and justice will always eventually prevail, see where THAT got us both... When did I ever got justice without having to forge it myself with the heat of revenge.. Pity, compassion are worthless compared to fear. People respond to fear, obey it, they will let you be because they do not DARE facing your wrath…

But I suppose you would somehow approve of her... hell, she could almost be you incarnated, but is she is also less tempered, less wise than you were, but of course you had seen such a different world.

Your last word to me "Then love again" don't seem to leave my spirit. Did you really mean them? How can I know for sure? If it were the other way around I would have told you the same so as to spare you a life of loneliness… but I wasn't lonely I had Henry… Well until that disgusting woman gave him that stupid biased book! I actually read it and no wonder he hates me now... You know I was never a saint, especially after they took you from me…» the wording became increasingly blurred from her tears. She looked what the paper gave it a kiss, then smiled for her foolishness and tossed it to the fire. After downing the rest of the bottle to numb her, she put out the fire and went upstairs to sob herself to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In a Heavenly realm, Daniel looked into the lake of life a single tear getting mixed with its waters… «My fair Regina» he thought « so many troubles in one single heart... don't worry my love I WILL bring your happy end» he was awaken from his thoughts by a familiar voice "Hello Horse boy, are you deaf now?!" he smiled despite the insult… there were only three other people coming to this lake to see the same person... "Malleficent, I didn't see you coming... Have you come to watch Regina today or do you miss Her-Highness-in-a-Coma? She sure seems to be enjoying Asian takeout in this world..." She gave a low dangerous smile "Well, at least it's good to see that my humour is rubbing off in you... but that said, it's none of your concern"

Their relationship had evolved little by little after she was slain as a dragon. It was hard at first, too much jealousy and anger on both sides, but their common affection for Regina had brought them closer.

"We have to do something... We have to get all together, I have a plan!", "You do know that getting into a few rounds of funny business with one princess, does not give you the right to boss around real royalty don't you?" But still she puffed herself to go find help.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma came home exhausted, Henry was asleep at a friend's house, and her parents were thankfully on a date and had told her not to wait up «as if » she had thought at the time. All in all, she was thankful that she was home alone happy to enjoy the unusual silence that lingered on the apartment. After she grabbed a bite to eat, took a relaxing hot shower and went to bed feeling herself succumbing to sleep almost immediately.

_She entered her favourite café in Boston, ordered her usual and sat at the corner booth with a view of the street, a tall handsome man approached her "Hello may I join you?" he looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't place him.._

_Had they meet before? And suddenly it hit her.. How the hell was she in back in Boston? The last thing she remembered was browsing some sites on her smartphone in bed before setting her alarm and going to sleep back in her apartment.. in Storybrook.._

_The man had sat anyway without expecting a response and seemed to be waiting for the recognition of her surroundings to set in… "My name is Daniel, you may have heard about me.. I.. I was with Regina.." she gritted her teeth remembering his last encounter with her son.. But to be fair he was under a curse so he couldn't be totally accountable... either way she still didn't have to want his presence… "Look, I am pretty sure that this is a dream 'cause.. Well I'm not supposed to be in Boston and, ah… you are supposed to be dead... no offense", the young man smiled "None taken. I am sorry to intrude upon your dreams but I must talk to you", she could sense his smile was genuine and his intentions, whatever they were, didn't appear to be bad, she could see, looking into his eyes why a woman like Regina would be attracted to him, a realisation that seem to upset her although she didn't know why… "Why on earth do you need to talk to me? It's not like we ever meet.. Besides if you have any sort of message for Regina, I must tell you it's not like we talk much, so you might as well go find some other messenger". Daniel smiled, she seemed put off by his apparent concern with Regina, which all things considered, was a good thing._

"_Look dear..", "Oh no you don't, you do not dear me! Regina can pull that endearment off you don't" this time he genuinely laughed " I see what she sees in you! Look… I'm sorry, and first and foremost I must apologise for what happened with Henry... I really was not myself" she squared her shoulders and replied tersely "I guess it wasn't really your fault so don't apologise.. But if you EVER .." he put his hands up and nodded his understanding, so she didn't feel the need to finish the sentence. _

"_So talk.." he knew he didn't have much time, so he simply said "Look we don't have much time.. But don't worry we will see each other again very soon. Until then just please try to give Regina a chance.." but before he could finish his sentence he started to fade and for some reason one of the baristas started to sing Kate Perry's Hot and Cold.._

She was started awake by her radio blasting the song she was hearing in her dream. That was a hell of a weird dream.. she wondered what he had meant by giving her a chance.. maybe it was simply her subconscious feeling guilty for not allowing Regina more time with their son, lately she had been considering that part of her reasons were more related to not disappoint her parents than really beliving that it was the right thing to do… She got up to start her day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes on the first chapter…**

**The rating on this chapter has gone up. Be warned: mature themes between to consenting adult females ahead. It will involve Regina with another character so if you cannot conceive the idea of anything not Emma/Regina you may want to read only the last paragraphs. **

**Rest assured, I swear the aim of this is swanqueen, and this will not EVER happen again, so please don't hate me.**

_Regina opened her eyes, she felt a presence near her... When she rose se was still in her room but something felt odd... she could sense a presence.. "Show yourself" she commanded, "My pleasure" she heard coming from a nearby chair… "Mal?", "The one and only! The Most wicked of the all.."_

_She approached the bed but stood as Regina did the same, Regina was confused.. "I thought Emma had...", "Cut me open with her daddy's toy?" even when speaking of her own demise she still could make it seem suggestive... "Yes dear, sweet saviour really did a number on me... So rude by the way, I sooo not get what you see in that girl.." That got Regina defensive " What I think of Miss Swann if absolutely none of your business" "Miss Swann still? Well after all those torrid dreams you've been having with her I think the formality is a bit excessive.." Oh that did it "How do you know about those? Have you been spying on me?!" at that the other witch had the decency of looking a little embarrassed "well I would be lying if said that I didn't have a peek now and then when you are, oh so actively thinking of the damn girl.." Regina flushed feeling exposed.. "But.. about those dreams.. I sort of have been.. helping you act them out" and she barely dodge a fireball._

"_How could you come here, and take advantage of me, while I sleep! Well I should expect no less of you, since that seems to be what gets you off!" Maleficent kept avoiding several types of magical attacks "Gesh.. No one will EVER let me live that down… what is it with you people? Kinky used to be sooo IN back home.." soon she decided that she had let Regina a decent amount of self-righteousness and so blocked her attacks more forcefully_

"_You don't even want to know why I am here. Come on you have got to be at least a little curious...", "why should I? It won't ever be anyhing good!" Maleficent finally managed to grab her hands and holder semi still "You used to like that!" and if Regina did not know better, she would think that she was about to cry.. _

_God she missed these fights, the power rush, the primal call of dominance over another… So she kissed her hard, in that old dominating fashion they once had._

_Maleficent pushed her back into bed and laid on top of her... Hands roving everywhere, mouths kissing, biting, marking, and Regina cried out after a particular strong scratch of Mals nails on her back._

_Soon clothes were ripped and scattered all over the floor and they were naked, soft skin burning at each other's contact and feeling the sweat dripping from their bodies.. Regina moaned out loud while the other witch entered her with two fingers fast and hard. She could feel herself losing it and slipped her own fingers on Maleficent, feeling her wetness coat her, very soon they both climaxed exhausted by their actions and lay spent in bed._

_After a few moments of silence Maleficent spoke "I don't get what you see in her... I really don't. I mean sure, there is a challenge, a will to bend and break but... God why her anyway?" _

_Regina thought of that for a while "I don't know Mal.." she leaned closer "Back home I was only alive when I was either recovering from physical pain after some of Rumples hardest lessons.. And when we were together.. Our arguments, our fights, this…" she gestured to them.. _

_Maleficent sighed "It could have been so different.. If the circumstances where different then, if we were both not so obsessed with such unimportant things.. But alas, no use to linger in the past is it?" _

_She gave Regina one last kiss " Dear, try to let her in. That hard head dragon hater deserves it... She will be worthy of you. Back then we were both too hurt, too closed over each others pain... A mistake done twice, is not a mistake it a choice." _

_Regina was about to speak but she silenced her "hush now, you will wake soon, and tomorrow will be a new day. Just remember that everyday You. Have. A. Choice." she let her magic put her back to sleep, there was still time before waking, but the dark queen didn't have to know that she would stay there for a while embracing her and watching her sleep, silently saying her goodbye._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

After a short while she felt herself emerge from the lake, to face a very angry Daniel "Why does every time you see her you have to do that! You could show some respect you know!" Maleficent seemed unfazed "Not now Horse Boy, not my fault you didn't have the lucky charms to show yourself to her in all these years" with that she disappeared as fast as she could, after-death allegiance or not.. She still blamed him and Aurora for what never was… and couldn't bear to face him right now.

Daniel stood there alone, clenching his fists in anger, but looking dejectedly to the water... «This better be worth it...» he thought. He failed to notice a dark figure disappearing away from the lake and going up in smoke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina woke up sweating and feeling alone... her alarm hadn't even went off yet... but no use going back to sleep... She got up to take a shower and get ready for a really boring Saturday, as usual. She faintly remember her dream... as she undressed she noticed a scar on her back and suddenly, it all became crystal clear...

She was already coffee in hand, and ready to begin cooking breakfast, when she heard someone knocking on her door.

She looked at her kitchen watch «too early for a lynching mob» she thought after all bigots were not known to be early risers.

She open the door to find her son and his other mother.. "Miss Swann is everything alright? I..It is not my weekend with Henry.." Emma blushed... it didn't occurred to her that the woman might already have plans... "No! Everything is fine.. I.. WE" as she looked to Henry for support "We were wondering if you wanted to spend the day with us", "Like a family" Henry interjected, and the three of them cringed simultaneously.. «Where did THAT come from» he thought.. Not wanting to pass an opportunity to spend a single moment with her son, she answered quickly " I would love too! I was just making breakfast... Do you want to join me?" Both Regina and Henry smiled with the well timed rumble of Emma's stomach at the mention of food... "Emma destroyed the toaster again, and gran and gramps only make porridge..." Henry explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note/ disclamer in the first chapter**

**There will be a few more chapters but this story will not be very long… There are still some players that will need to help Regina and Emma do see each other with new eyes… As always the endgame is swanqueen in all their glory, but I will try to acknowledge those past relationships that helped shape Regina into the amazing woman she is (evil or not). **

After breakfast, they went for a walk at Storybrook's park. Emma and Regina sat awkwardly next to each other at a bench while Henry feed some old bread to the ducks. "You'd think that he was too old for this..." Emma commented "He always loved it, as a child.." Regina said, Emma looked at her in corner of her eye… there was always that smile that graced her lips for all things Henry related. Her love for him was always so evident; she wondered why she had so much trouble seeing it before.

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a frantic Henry "Moms!" he cried as he raced towards them "If think it is hurt bad! He doesn't move... WE have to help him!" Relief was evident in both their faces seeing that, whatever it was that was wrong, it was nothing directly related to their child... "Whoa kid, what's wrong?" she rose to hold his shoulders and look him right in the eye... "Honey what's the matter? Who is hurt?", he was almost breathless from running "Come look" they both took after Henry to the nearby lake. Hidden from view in the middle of some tall reeds, was the ugliest duckling Emma had ever seen... "Henry he doesn't look so good. I'm not sure what we can do for it.. It doesn't even seem like any of the other ducks around here... Unless he is so sick his colours faded, Regina however knelt down, despite her expensive slacks, and picked the little thing up, "That, Miss Swan is a swan" Emma looked at her in disbelief... "Regina, I never had parents interested in me enough to bring me to the lake to feed whatever but, I'm pretty sure swans are white with long necks..." She said as she watched the former queen rub its little back vigorously and after a few moments it started somewhat moving, she got it under her coat near her chest to keep it warm, without look at Emma se said "Well, yes, but not as babies.. like many creatures they are born without much colour or resemblance with their parents" she could stop herself from look into Emma's eyes as she said that last part « A truly fitting name» she thought to herself before shaking herself out of it "But I don't see any swans here in the lake and he looks a bit old to manage to be adopted by any of the mother ducks." Henry jumped at that "So.. That means we can keep him?", "Well see about that dear.. Right now the important thing is to get him well".

The three of them decided to head home, stopping at Grannies first in order to grab a bite of something to eat. As soon was the door Regina suspiciously, some seemed ready to spring to defensive action if push came to shove.. Henry trotted oblivious to the attention and Emma place a hand on Regina's back guiding her to their booth while silently challenge anyone to try anything funny.. Regina as surprised by the action and somewhat moved that the sheriff showed her support of her, it was not the first time Emma stood up for her, but there was no immediate danger, so technically it was a sort unnecessary gesture, but a very endearing one.

Ruby strutted to their table to take they order, apparently unfazed by Regina's presence, it was weird seem the three of them together but it had to be the best for Henry, to have his adoptive and biological mother on good terms with each other.. However her wolf senses could tell that something was... off. "What can I get you guys?" she asked the group, Emma was the first to order "I'll have a cheeseburger please" Henry was about to said the same, but had decency to look at Regina first for confirmation, "Oh heck… I guess this day special so... In light of the occasion both me and Henry will have cheeseburgers as well..." Ruby smiled and wrote down their request, she was about to leave when Regina said "Oh, and mine, with a side of s[QUACK]lad", all eyes turned to Regina "Beg your pardon?" Ruby said, and that was when she saw a set of grey feathers and a beak peeking from the queens coat.

Emma laughed "seems the little fella noticed we forgot about him..." Ruby smiled "Hey, where did you guys found a baby swan?!" while she went to place their order, Henry followed her to fill her in about operation "Duck Rescue" and with instructions from Regina to ask Granny for something appropriate for the small creature to eat.

"I guess the love of food comes with being a swan" Emma smile, "Yes well, they also tend to be very graceful, so I doubt you have acquired all the qualities just because of your name" they kept their good natured bickering until Henry and Ruby came back with their meal, followed by Grannie who had come to inspect the animal. After managing to extract him from Regina for a quick look she stated "Well he is probably male… No idea how he got here thought… This food should do for now, but I will ask one of my regulars, who owns a pet store, for a bag of feed" as soon as it was released it scrambled back to get into Regina's coat «lucky son of a duck» Emma thought suddenly «God, where the hell did that come from… why on earth would I want to be inside Regina's... coat.» she chocked a bit on her drink, but thankfully, the rest just smiled, assuming that, Emma being Emma, was just simply scarfing down her food too fast.

They spend the afternoon getting things ready for the little duck, Regina got an old shoe box that she filled half with soft materials and rags and the other with sawdust they had borrowed from Henry friend Grace who happened to have a bunny. After that they sat on the couch watching Henry playing with the baby swan. Emma was the first to break the silence "So… How do you know so much about keeping animals? I just assumed that all royalty just had staff who took care of that..", Regina gave a small soft smile, that Emma might have missed had she not been so focused on her "Well, if we ever get back to the Enchanted Forest you will have the chance to find out for yourself just how dull and boring royalty is.." then remembering Maleficent's words she made the unusual decision to share something about her past "I never wanted to be royalty anyway, and, honestly my marriage to your ah.. Grandfather.. Gave me plenty of time to be by myself, unless there was some sort of function to attend that required my presence, so I tended to my trees and spent a lot of time on the palace grounds, riding or walking.. Even before Da..Daniel and me would go to the first to be together away from everyone so I had a lot of opportunities to learn" Emma was stunned, "He.. Must have been someone very special, you clearly have a lot of feelings for him" she immediately regretted saying what she said, the woman who never speaks of herself opens a bit up to her and she intrudes like that... but to her surprise Regina simply said "He was and is the only man of my life. Actually is was my whole world until I had Henry " she said looking at the boy with the small duck on his head apparently engrossed in a comic book of "Ducktales".

Before they knew it, it was dinner time and they ended up eating lasagne together, and soon it was time to say goodbye.. Henry hugged his mother and went to put the little swan in his box and bid him goodnight. Emma and Regina stood at the door avoiding looking each other in the eye… "You two should come by tomorrow to check on it… I doubt Henry will be quick to lose interest in it. And this was kind of .." "nice." They finished in unison.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As soon as they arrived home, Snow jumped from the couch "Where were you guys?! I heard from Ruby you had Lunch with .." Emma and Henry give her an odd look so she finishes "..Regina". Henry starts talking about the day and the swan and how they would all take care of it, Snow wasn't liking where this was heading.. "Look, I'm more into other type of birds... I don't know why by never got myself on the same terms with the on water kind.. But I will ask Nova her help, the nunnery only has ducks but I'm she might find a place for it", Henry looked confused "But.. My mom is gonna take care of it!", Snow faltered "Henry I'm sure she did that to please you but.. I don't she really wants it..", Emma got defensive "Well Snow, I must disagree, she seemed to know a lot about caring for it, and it even got sort of attached to her. So there is no knew at all to interfere"

Snow looked hurt, first for Emma's reluctance of calling her mother and by her defence of the other woman. One look at his wife and James decided to step in "Look Snow, I understand where you are coming from BUT, I think this might actually be a good thing… and if the creature has taking a liking to Regina" «The duck or our daughter ?» Snow thought and was tempted to say it out loud... Soon enough they were all in their bedrooms, Henry was exhausted from all the excitement, James thought it better to speak with his wife in the privacy of their own bedroom and Emma lay awake in her bed thinking « she said the day was special… she wants to see us tomorrow» that was the last thing she thought before sleep took her.

_She could hear the waves, the smell of the sea, the feel of the wet sand beneath her bare feet, and.. someone's presence.. "Dammit.. You again?" Daniel laughed "I told you we would speak again didn't I?" she started walking and he fell in pace with her "She loves you. You must know that! You are the only one for her! Why do you bother showing up here anyway? You should be in her dreams" she shoot angrily "Well, Your animosity just confirms what I already knew.. You have feeling for her. You may not want to admit it just yet, but you do" They sat on the sand looking at the waves drift.. Daniel sighed, "Look, I need you to understand... All I want is for her to be happy. The woman I knew and the woman there was and is always still there, under the hurt and the pain… she deserves her happy ending" she could see some tears on his face.. "I took me a lot.. Believe me! To accept, after I died.. that I could not be.. it was taken away from us.. and so destiny took another path.. I felt anger at first like I never had before.. Of what happened, of what that woman and that Devil turned her into! And seeing her cling to me, to the image of us, of what we were.. I hated to face it at first, but there is someone for her heart now! There has been for 28 years" Emma looked at him in disbelief "You cannot be serious! You came from the undead to play matchmaker for your fiancé?!" « Hard head indeed» he thought.. "Look Emma, think of her exact words! She said I was the only MAN for her.." at that her eyes widened "She said it that way because her heart already knows.. deep down, that you and her have something.." He got up to leave "and as for not going to her.. I will when she is ready.. But I don't want her to cling to dreams of what can no longer be" and with that he faded away._


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, author's note/disclaimer on the first chapter… **

**I'm not sure if I should name the swan… And now a great hero joins our trio to help fight the times ahead.. **

– **ps do not worry the will be a happy ending quick fic and we are almost over **

In another bed not very far away, a dark haired woman lay sleeping, about to be lulled into another realm, to meet a visitor…

_She was sitting by a lake, looking for a swan, maybe searching for the little duckling's mother so he could have a family again, a dark figure of a man hid behind a tree. «Now I must not turn back» he thought to himself.. I had to be a short visit, as he was ahead of schedule to meet her, but knowing the storm that was ahead, and what was in store for her.. He just needed to see her, to assure himself that all was going well and that she would be okay. Taking a deep breath he made himself known._

"_Hello Regina," she immediately recognised his voice! "Daddy! Oh my God, daddy I am so sorry" he smiled as he held her. It had been so long.. Henry Senior thought, "Now, now my child.. Don't think of that. It was my fault too.. If only I could have kept you safe.. It might have not come to that" she didn't want to let go of him "I have missed you so much! I need you so much daddy". They sat in front of the lake and he took her hands, so much that he wanted to say but knew he couldn't, finally his deep voice started "My dear child, you have grown even more beautiful. Motherhood really suits you! And that grandson of mine is so very dashing", her smile faltered "Oh daddy, such much has happened… My son.. Miss Swans.. our son, I can't hardly see him anymore. That darnm woman and the idiot husband have seen to tha.t.. And, as he is not really of my womb, there is nothing I can do". _

_Henry put his arm around her, the father in him urging him to say what he knew he could not yet disclose... it had been so sudden, that may even hinder their plan, but Maleficent was the most confident that it would actually help.. And despite not trusting the witch completely, she was the one that knew Regina best… "My lovely Regina, I must be brief.." she suddenly started sobbing "daddy please don't go" but he stopped her "My child, please understand that it must be so. But I will return as soon as possible so we can talk properly" Her tears slowly came to a stop.. this dream… «Why must I wake?» "Besides," Henry said "I am sure that whatever happens my dear, young Emma will never allow anyone to take him away from you." He smile when he saw her blush… He couldn't even recall the last time, he saw his daughter blush… aside from when she would request either him or his wife to go to the stables… "You know my dear? I approve of her. She is a good contrast to your temper, and kind hearted. And.." he added playfully "Equally as stubborn as you are" they hugged as the sense that the time to leave was near "There are hard times ahead my child.. but trust her, let her in your heart and let her help you through" and that was the last thing she heard before it all faded to black._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma and Henry let themselves in, using Henry's key; Regina had always made a point that he was to keep his key, seeing as it was his home after all. Regina Mills was nowhere to be found.. They walked carefully to the back yard and were stunned by what lay in sight.

Swann was in a big bowl of water, padding his way in circles, and Regina was covered in dust and dirt, measuring several spaces in the yard. She turned around and seeing them both there, started fighting a blush... "Oh my... I did hear you two come... I am a complete ..." «goddess» Emma thought "…mess!" she sighed "We need to make some adjustments, our little friend won't be little for long, and he will need a proper place to swim" at this, swan quacked happily as if agreeing with the woman… Henry was already by his side petting him, and Emma was able to blurt " You're right! We will help you... we should downtown to get supplies and stuff to make an artificial lake."

They were making their way from the store to Regina's car – not because there was any problem... with the death trap slash bug.. – but because Regina's Mercedes had more space for all the supplies.

As they approached the place where they had parked they noticed a lively discussion, well Regina and Emma did, and Henry just noticed Pongo the Dalmatian siting with a very serious expression in the middle of it.

As the trio approached them Pongo immediately took off to meet Regina, and stood between her and Henry. The Blue Fairy, Nova, the dwarves, Snow, James, Ruby and Granny all looked to them, and they could hear Ruby mutter "well that settles it them". "Settles what dear?" Regina asked?, The Blue Fairy, ignoring Regina, spoke directly to the sheriff "Miss Swan, we have a problem.. As you know Pongo as stayed at the convent's grounds since Jimny.. I mean.. Archie has passed away," Nova quickly interjected "And he has been nothing but a good dog!" to which the Blue Fairy gave a semi annoyed look at her direction, "As I was saying.. it all has been going quite well, he has had all the space he needs to run, helps to guard the grounds, and despite my personal disapproval has managed stay inside the building very often" at this, Nova and a few other fairies look slightly guilty..

"But in a few days, I'm afraid that he has been rather ungrateful... He has started to act out, destroying property and most of our plants and herbs in the yard. He has even started to chew the wooded columns of the gazebo!" she pretended not to year Regina and Henry snicker.

"So to cut things short, I think he should no longer stay with us, and we are looking for a more permanent housing were he could be of use.. I have personally suggested Marco as a potential owner, since he still has his shop, and a guard dog would surely be useful, but however Pongo seems to act no better with him than with us.." , James said " I would love to keep him myself but Snow is allergic" Snow elbowed her husband "plus our apartment is quite small, so he probably wouldn't feel at home there anyway.." Emma turned to Ruby and Granny "and why are you two here?" Ruby who had been distractedly talking with Leroy, while waiting for the end of the Blue Fairy's rant, realised she was being addressed "Well I am here representing Pongo" Emma just stared blankly at her.. "As part wolf, Emma, I have a better understanding of his language and communication, so I can try to understand why the sudden change in behaviour" , "Why you are practically cousins" Regina said before it was Henry's turn to elbow her. "Well the dwarfs are undecided about taking him in… as it seem they are currently 3 votes in favour, 3 votes against and one that refuses to participate in the discussion" Granny solemnly stated, Ruby quickly added "But I don't think Pongo wants to stay with them anyway" at this Leroy seemed kind of hurt, apparently being one of the 3 votes in favour of the canine..

Emma and Regina looked to Henry's shining eyes and them sideways to each other, apparently with the same thought in mind « We are going to be..» "Chosen!" They both looked to Ruby in confusion and the she clarified " I said, that apparently Pongo has already chosen for himself" all heads turned to the dog who was sitting calmly, eying Regina " Listen here, I already have taken a Swan in, I have enough trouble as it is" at the blank looks everyone was giving them, due to the double entendre with the saviours name, she quickly added " It's a DUCK for Christ's sake!"

She moved to another side away from the hound… Pongo, however, seemed set in his choice so he calmly followed Regina to her new position to sit by her side, "Oh fine!" she blurted out. Henry was beside himself "We are getting a dog too!" Henry was already hugging the Dalmatian. " I don't think that is a good idea" Snow interjected, but was stopped by James " Snow don't worry, I think it's great. It will be wonderful for Henry to have a dog" he said, smiling at Pongo "Not to mention, it's your second best chance at keeping him too" Granny laughed and James blushed at being caught.

Late at night Henry was staying in with Regina and they already had everything set for Pongo, who was patiently standing still as swan kept balancing himself on his head, before going to check his tail and FINALLY for the dog, decided to sleep curled in his warm fur. He looked proudly at his new home, as if complying to his former masters wish for him to keep an eye on the former evil queen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma was sleeping on the guest bedroom since there didn't seem to be the need to walk all the way home... Or so she and Regina had told themselves... She loved the smell of those sheets and the oh so comfortable bed. .. So she quickly drifted off to sleep.

_She was in a dark empty room "Give me a break another dream?!" she said to no one, "Quite right.." she saw a beautiful blonde woman she was sure she had never seen before.. Although seem quite familiar at the same time " I am sorry I don't believe we have meet before", the blonde laughed " Oh we did, but well I guess how meet me with a few more pounds.." with a flick of her wrist the turned to a huge dragon, Emma half jump half fell into the ground "O my God you are supposed to be dead. I.. I.. Killed you!", the dragon puffed some smoke and reverted to its human form "Oh rest assured you did… It is simply so rude to kill a woman and not remember her name.. it Maleficent by the way". Emma got to her feet dusting herself off " I supposed you are here because of Regina as well.. What is this anyway some sort of intervention?!" the blonde laughed «well at least she has a sense of humour…» "You may think of it as something of the sort yes.. now on with business…" she approached the other blonde sensually and with a confidence that exuded power "I don't really see what is so special about you.. But Regina seems to have taken quite an interest" Emma could sense a tinge of jealousy lacing her, the older blonde carried on " Anyway.. moving on.. she will need you my dear, and very soon. So you better own up to it, or I will see to it myself that anytime you close those pretty little eyes I will rain hell on you! Remember you cannot kill what is already dead.. Any way.. Nice meeting you my dear, now off you go.." and with that the ground opened and she fell_

Emma would wake up in the early morning, wrapped in a blanket and on the floor of the bedroom « well wasn't that b/witch a charmer…»


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N on the first chapter.. Now the going get's though lol but worry not, it will always end soon enough as we are approaching the end of this fic! **

She emerged from the waters of the lake « what does she see in her» she was still angry... What was so special about her anyway? Yes she agreed that there was fire in those eyes, that defiant stance that looked right back at her even in dragon form.. Honestly she could see it.. She was just hurt that she wasn't the one to be with Regina… If she were that lonely they could have ruled Storybrook together as queens... She would even, under some persuasion, adopt Harry, Harold? Henry right…

Named after the father… Another tear meet the lake as she walked away…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few days had gone by, most nights dinner was at Regina's so Henry and Emma could spend every day with Pongo, and also so Henry you gain the habit of walking and caring for him, although Regina ended doing most of the caring for the dog anyway..

It was all in all a normal day, she was in the town hall checking some paperwork that Emma had left there some days before. Suddenly her phone rang " Regina we need you.. No one knows about Neal and Rumple is gather everyone with magic to try and find him" « why the hell for…» she thought.. it's not like he as father material for Henry anyway.. But alas, she better show before someone decided to pin that on her too…

She entered the shop and the whole town was there, the news had travelled fast, and well things had been kind of slow so even those who didn't care particularly about Neal were there as well. She was ushered to stand with Rumpelstiltskin and Blue so they could form a circle of magic " Do not worry dearies.. I need you simple as conductors of my magic... So you just need to let me work my magic and convey it as well as you can" everyone looked at them, Regina could see Emma and Henry smiling at her.. her son even whispered a silent a you-can-do-it-mom. Rumple started " I will cast a spell that will show me all my living kin.. As soon as my blood touches this globe it will track them down and show what they are doing in the present situation. As you might expect, being my grandson, young Henry will show here as well, since there is no way to be more specific at filtering this type of magic.

After a few silent prayer, both Blue and Regina could feel the Dark One's magic flowing through them, Regina almost felt sorry for the Blue Fairy, which had an almost terrified look in her eyes, not being used to the feel of the darker kinds of magic. He pierced his finger with a dagger and commanded "Now show me my kin! Form farther to near" the blood started sliding down the globe and suddenly the mirror glowed "Show" Rumple ordered, and suddenly the mirror showed Neal, a bit drunk but otherwise fine, it seemed that he simply had needed to get away a bit from his own father and also spend some time getting over the fact that he and Emma would never be.. After the image disappeared the mirror kept glowing. Rumple decided to indulge it, since it would be the ultimate confirmation of Henry's lineage and would mean that no one who may value their lives would ever mess with the child for fear of touching a descendant of the Dark One.. "Show me!" and Henry's image hugged by Emma appeared on the mirror, the boy marvelled at seeing his on reflection projected, then it faded but the mirror kept glowing " No this cannot be!" Rumple looked startled, it had already shown all his living and descending kin, but magic could not be wrong.. with an unusual tremble of his voice he urged the enchanted mirror "Show me now!" and to everyone's awe it showed Regina Mills next to Blue. There was a hushed silence, in which some voices could be heard "I knew it", "She had to be his!", Rumple was baffled, he felt he couldn't move he just stared at Regina his disciple is.. Daughter! The former queen voice yelled "NO!" and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the Heavenly Realm there was a heated discussion. "There has to be a way that this is wrong!" Daniel pleaded sadly "Enough Danny Boy, of course it is right! You knew the truth as soon as you got here, for the good and bad everyone knows the real truth once we get here" Maleficent replied "Just shut up Puff the Magic Dragon! You know as well as I what knowing this will do to her! She did not need to know" Daniel sobbed thinking of the pain his Regina must be going through... "My poor baby," Henry said, "We must see the Dark One about this! He must know we won't tolerate any manipulation", they kept arguing over who should talk to him, Henry despite the fear claimed he should be the one since he felt they should talk about they're shared daughter, "No, Let me, even though we are immortal now, he is still a dangerous man" Daniel reasoned, "Yeah right.. You could survive your own mother in law, are we to truly believe you can face him?! I will go! After all I am the one used to dark magic I will be able to know my way around his deceit" Maleficent announce. They were all shocked silent by a voice "No one will do such thing! I will do the talking!" they all turned to look to Cora "No one manipulates my daughter but me" Daniel shoot her an angry look "How could you be quiet this whole time!" she laughed darkly "Despite what you all might think, I never want to destroy my daughter completely! Control her, manipulate her shape her! Make her achieve her true potential! She could not know because if would render her hopeless, devoid of ambition".

Apart from Henry they all stepped away as she prepare herself for descending into the lake... "I'm sorry you had you know this way my dear" Cora said to her husband, he smiled "Cora, I always knew! Long before I was sent here" she froze..." But how did you…" Henry took a deep breath and explained "I only had confirmation here… But I always suspected it. Deep down I always knew it!" He looked straight into his wife's eyes "Her power, Cora. I couldn't have been just you in her... I feared so long for her, I wished so much for her sake that it wasn't true…" He gave a small laugh "I just never thought that he wouldn't know" Cora touched his hand "Husband, how I have underestimate you. I am sorry for not being the woman you deserved", He looked kindly to her "We will discuss this later my dear, right now you must warn him, and I have to visit my daughter".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back at the shop, Henry was frantic… "Mom we must find her!", James turned to Rumple "You did this on purpose! How could you not know" Rumple just said "It matters not what you belive.. Now kindly all of you… OUT OF MY SHOP!"

Emma turned to Ruby "We must find her! She... she was doing so well!" her breathing was rapid.. frantic "Who knows what she can do!" , Ruby held her "Emma calm down! We will find her... I will channel my inner wolf "suddenly it hit her… "But, meanwhile, I know someone who can help!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina was hiding in Henry's castle.. one of those places so damn obvious she knew no one you look.. her eyes blood red with tears «No wonder» she thought « all this darkness inside.. I had to be his…» She felt a hot breath near her face.. and cold see some spots in the corner of her eye.. "Go away mutt" Pongo just stared at her, pawing her legs, as if comforting her.. Urging her to confide... "God you are really that darn Bug's pet.." he puffed his chest proudly at the mention of his former master and looked into her eyes with a seriousness that seem to be assuring her of his sacred doctor-patient privilege..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Henry was at home.. Everyone had took off looking for Regina, he wanted to go too.. But everyone had decided that he shouldn't, just in case of what they may find.. So Emma and Ruby convinced him that he should stay home just in case she showed up…

As soon as he walked in swan came running towards him, sensing something amiss.. He picked him up and carried him to Regina's bedroom where they both laid down smelling her perfume in the pillow "Please, please come back mommy" he said before closing his eyes and crying himself to sleep.

_He was in their yard, by the apple tree.. He looked around for swan, who was in his little bowl looking at him.. As if thinking how could they be where they were_.. _"Hello Henry," he turned quickly and swan quacked alarmed "I am Daniel, I was.. A friend of your mothers", Henry eyed him cautiously.. " I know what you were I am 10!" « Definitely my Regina's child...» he saw the kid look defensive and remembered "Henry, look, I am truly sorry about what happened between us.. I was not in my right mind.. I never meant to hurt you" Henry and swan looked at each other.. swan didn't seem to see him as a threat, and everyone said that animals could sense those things.. Like a superpower.. so he relaxed a bit.. "Okay.. But I thought you were dead.. Why are you here?" Daniel smiled "I came to tell you, that it will all be well.. Your mother is sad and scared but she is okay.. She is not alone.. Pongo found her and Emma will find her soon.. It will all be well I promise" with that he ruffled his hair and disappeared_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rumple paced around in his shop.. How could he not know? How did he missed it! Why was he asking HIMSELF that?! He ran to the cupboard where he kept his most powerful herbs and potion and took out one that was supposed to induce sleep. He knew how easy it could be for someone with skills to Cross, that was why he had cast a spell on himself long ago, to prevent him from dreaming.. To him I was a way of ensuring that he was sort of offline... not to be bothered unless he specifically wanted to, or need to intruded someone else's mind. He sensed that he would have a visitor coming if he were to allow it. So he locked his shop and sat on the bed to drink his potion.

_Nothing seemed to change around him, except for a presence he was sensing... "Show yourself", Cora appeared before him "What ever happened to Hello dear?!" he look at her angrily "You never told me! I should have known that you would want to conceive my child!" at that she had to laugh "Wow, presumptuous much?" she sat in a chair in front of the bed "I truly did not plan for it.. That was the final reason why I decided to rip my own heart out.. How could I have let myself so caught up with you that I never thought I could get pregnant? After that, I didn't want her to know and I couldn't trust you not to tell her. Besides with your obsession with her I wondered if you didn't suspected already and simply did not care..." He looked down at his hands " I always thought the closeness I felt was because she was my best student.. she was the perfect disciple.. After losing Bae I swore not to have children and I loved and loathed that she reminded me of you so many times...You were not my first heartbreak but you were the one that could never heal." They laced their hands together "You know what's interesting?" she said to him "Henry knew all along! Suspected it a least… Yet he loved her as his own", Rumple sighed "He does is a better man that I have credited him for… He could have been grand if he ever came to this side" Cora laughed "thank heavens that he didn't… I fear for her… She could never know she was yours.. She need to believe that there was somewhere a shred of good in her" he nodded his head "Cora, rest assured.. And do tell Henry: I will care for her, for them all. I will do everything to make them safe, and I won't hurt her". They shared one Last kiss and then she was gone…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Ruby and Emma kept racing, until the saw the castle and came to a stop... They could see Pongo and Regina's back, "Well I better head back" Ruby said "Its best that you sort thing together for now", "thank you Rubes.. I don't know what I would have done without you".

She approached her quietly.. Until Pongo woofed at her and Regina turned, "Miss Swan. Why are you here?" Emma tried to smile "We were so close to just Emma and Regina… I don't want it to change", "How can it not?" Regina looked at her with tears in her eyes... Emma held her tight "Because it won't. Because we are us, and we need each other.. I am so done pretending! I don't care anymore I just want you. This past days... the three of us, swan .. heck we even have a dog now!" Regina laughed "Yes I guess how much real can a family be.." They stayed there for a while before heading back.

_She was at her house, but she didn't remember getting home...Suddenly she saw a figure move in her living room "Daddy? I mean..." "Regina Mills! Don't you dare correct that" Henry admonished... "You are my daughter! You always were and will be" She looked at with tears in her eyes "I knew, my dear. All along I knew! But it does not matter! You must know that... Like it does not matter to you that Henry is not of your blood… And know that he kind of is... Does it change anything?" He hugged his daughter "I will always be your Father.. It was not my seed that made it so... It was raising you! Teaching you, being there, for the good and bad, my love. Nothing has changed and nothing will! Like with your own son: he was not of your womb he is of your heart!" She sobbed "Oh daddy", he rubbed her back while he spoke "My love, you will have a new parent now.. He will be your father, but he won't be your dad.. But please find it in your heart to give him a chance. He did not know. believe me! And you will have similar demons, to fight every day, to stay on the right path.. You can start bonding through that.. I will always love you and I will always be there" _

She didn't noticed that she had dosed off, she looked to her side and saw Emma holding her and sleeping soundly, and then she looked at Pongo, who had been awake and protecting his family all along. She smiled to him "We really should wake her and get back right?" the hound seemed to agree and helped nudging Emma awake.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Henry thought he had woken up, but looked to swan at his side with the same expression and said to him "we aren't awake yet, are we?", swan quacked his agreement "I wonder who we will meet now.." then a male voice sounded "a namesake perhaps?" he looked at the old man "Hello Henry, I am Henry Senior, your granddad.. I couldn't resist the chance to meet you" Henry smiled with an acceptance that only a child could possess, and ran to hug him "Hi gramps!" Henry Senior smiled, of all the crossings he had done, this was the one he had been the most anxious about.. Meeting, finally, his grandson._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma and Regina arrived at the Mansion, and as soon as they opened the door Henry jumped on his brunet mother "Mom! Oh my God I am so glad you are Okay" swan greeted his family and then proceeded to follow Pongo around until he laid down so he could nest on his fur.

After only a few moments inside, the doorbell range, Emma went to the door, and there were Granny and Ruby "Hi, can we come in?" Granny proceeded to the kitchen where Regina was, and Ruby went into the living room where Henry, swan and Pongo already were "Hi cous.." she said smiling as she passed Pongo who waged his tail vigorously.

In the kitchen Granny approached Regina, "here," she said "We have brought you girls some food" Regina was about to thank her when Granny started "Now you listen to me young lady.. This comes from someone of descends of werewolf and has a werewolf for a granddaughter.. It doesn't matter who you come from.. it matters what you chose to be! Got that?" Regina smiled and hugged her "thank you so much".

Emma was about to go to kitchen to check on her girl.. When the door rang again, this time it was James with a toolbelt and Snow in tow "We heard there was a duck in need of a lake" he said smiling and hugged his daughter, Snow looked to Emma and Regina and said "Well I don't like it.. but I will get there." She hugged them both and added to Regina "Besides I have missed the real you for soo long". And another knock on the door... this time it was the dwarfs and some of the fairies "We have come to help with the construction and.. to check on Pongo" Leroy said and a few of the fairy/nuns agreed. "come right in" Emma said laughing. After a while there was another knock at the door.. Emma was about to get up when Regina said "don't worry dear I will get it" she went to the door and it opened to reveal the Dark One himself looking rather… small. "Ahem... I think we should talk Dearie... may I come in?", Regina gave a small smile as she looked inside, and saw everyone that had gathered "Sure Why not?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is it… **

**Thank you, all of you who have read, and of course, a special thank you for those who also reviewed, liked and favourited this story – But stress not I love you all the same, even you setting there silently reading this who will not make yourself known.. Yes YOU know who you are and THANK YOU too, for your, although silent, presence and patience. **

**This is the end of the road for Emma and Regina (well it is their beginning lol, it's just my story that ends).**

**Big warning, the rating it up to the roof and beyond! That is my way of apologising for Regina and Mal's ahem.. indiscretion, earlier. **

**And alas the much awaited Final Dream. **

**Hope you have all enjoyed this story… please drop me a note if so inclined ;-)**

After many goodbyes, and an almost fully functional lake, that need just a few final tweaks, everyone had gone home, Regina and Emma stood behind the now close door smiling at each other. They walked into the living room to see, Henry, Pongo and Swan all huddled together sleeping in the couch.. They both tried not to laugh and Emma took a picture with her smartphone.

They managed to put them all asleep, in Henry's bedroom with Swan and Pongo at the feet of the bed, with Pongo look at them as if saying «Yes you can go to rest, I will keep an eye on the puppies". Regina felt so blessed.. This was.. Having a family. A family of her very own. She laced her hand with Emma's and guided her to her bedroom. She hoped that this was the last night she would think of it that way.. And after tomorrow it would become theirs.

Upon entering the room, Emma closed the door, while Regina went to sit on the bed. She could see how nervous the otherwise thought sheriff looked, and found it the most endearing sight "Come here you…"

Emma for her part, was nervous as hell.. she had little to no experience with women, aside from a few one night stands back in Boston which were to be enjoyed and not thought about.. And a couple of months after arriving to Storybrook, she and Ruby had had a very interesting, passionate and semi drunk night.. With that had both come to terms with, agreeing to be friends and to never discuss it in the foreseeable future. She was embarrassed by her relative inexperience, special because, in her dream with the drag/Maleficent, she had gotten the idea that she and Regina might have been quite… Close, back then. Of cognitive thought, however evaporated as soon as she heard her queen's voice…

She approached the bed with all the cool she could muster... while reading in Regina's eyes «You are not fooling anyone Miss Swan», the love she saw reflected there, however, surpassed everything else.

They laced their hands and Emma let herself be pulled to bed by Regina "Relax my love, Evil Queens don't bite.." she heard her lover whisper playfully in her hear, enjoying how cute a shy Emma Swan looked. Her hands started to undress her, slowly as if she were approaching a wild frightened animal.. And then proceed to undress herself while Emma watched her every move.. She brought her on top of her and, as they both felt the warmth and softness of their skin against one another, Regina gave a small moan. Both actions combined, appeared to have woken all her senses to the natural action of loving the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, so shyness gone and inexperience forgotten, they touched, kissed and held each other there were would be no tomorrow.

Regina got Emma to lie on her back, her hands held the sheriff's softly in place as she started to kiss her, her mouth, her neck and keep descending past her breasts, her navel until she was placing soft kissed atop Emma's mound, the blonde woman writhed in pleasure from the almost unbearable soft touches the queen was giving her, then suddenly felt herself being slightly parted to allow a soft pair of lips and a darting wet tongue- she almost came right then and there.. and she worried she would last long.. "Baby... I" she started but Regina replaced her mouth with her fingers in order to speak to her "Don't worry my love, we have all night...", "And all our lives" Emma replied half-moaning.. God she felt so good, she had never felt that kind of pleasure before… she could not stop herself from moving against her, and in a few moments she came calling out her queens name...

Before Regina new what had hit her, she was being pounced by the sheriff, that kissed and licked herself on her lips, her hands descending to touch her before licking her with a few long provocative strokes.. She gave "worshiping the queen" a whole new meaning where Regina was concerned. The brunet felt that she could no longer stand anymore, but Emma suddenly moved up to kiss her, while entering her with two fingers and began alternating between frantic fast movements, and, sweet slow and deep strokes coming almost all the way out every time.. She came crashing down, her hands in Emma's hair, shouting her name and Holding on for dear life.

After hours of lovemaking they fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted, sated and loved.

_Regina opened her eyes, she could not place what had woken her, until she felt a presence that she had not felt in such a long time.. "Daniel?" she whispered, "My love" he appeared. She almost jumped trying to both cover herself and put some distance between her and Emma who didn't seem to wake, but he quickly stopped her. "Regina my love, stop please, there is nothing wrong! Everything is how it should be my angel" she was crying "But I.. I betrayed you" he stopped her immediately, "No darling! Never." She looked down, unable to meet his eyes "Oh my love, all is well. I know what you feel for her, and it's okay. I wanted you to love again my dear. WE were never meant to be my love, we walked together the path destined to us.. Now your journey will be with her by your side" he sat by her side on the bed "I feared to come to you. At first because of my own hurt and selfishness, but then.. Because I feared to entrap you further, in a realm that could never be." He held her hand "I came today, because now you have her to ground you here… I am so proud of you my love, Emma is an extraordinary woman and your son is an amazing child I will always be in your heart my love, but you have to know that there is more than enough room there my dear, for them... And I want it that way!" with tears streaming down her eyes she hugged him tight knowing he would soon fade away, at least for now, but knowing that he was himself again, and that if necessary, he could find his way to her. "Thank you my love," she whispered and felt herself getting heavier and fade. _

She woke up, it was still dawn, Emma lay quietly sleeping in the very same position she had been. She looked down their legs and saw what had made them heavy.. At their feet, were Henry, Swan and Pongo, the latter whom looked at her saying «Strategic relocation. Puppies okay»She petted his head and Swan back softly, so as not to wake him.

"Mommy" she heard Henry stir, she picked him up, as best as she could, without fully waking him and placed him under the covers between his mothers. Emma opened her eyes groggily to see the new addition to the bed, they whispered a silent I-love-you to each other and cuddled around their son to sleep. «This IS true happiness» what the last thought on her mind before falling asleep with her family again.

Back in the Heavenly Realm, all was peaceful, well not all… "See, I told that girl to own up! Seems they make quite the pair.." , "Do you mind giving my darling Regina some privacy, you Lecherous-Sulphur-breathing Ninfo?" , "Kudo,s to you too, Horsey Boy. She does is at peace.. Thanks to me but, we can agree that you helped" Daniel rolled his eyes.. Sometimes he wasn't sure if this was eternity or if it just seemed that way because of the company..

Not so far away Henry turned to Cora " Well she is finally happy, and you did very well my love" Cora would blush if it weren't for company and appearances sake.. they did have to spend immortality with them.. "Ah well.. I anyone had bothered to ask, I would much rather Maleficent as a daughter in law" she whispered to his husband, no point in letting the blonde witch know that..

He smiled proudly "And our grandson is quite the little man", she laughed remembering their encounters "Yes, I supposed the little brat has spunk.. That does come from OUR side of the family", He put and arm around her and looked a Maleficent and Daniel "Speaking of children.." Cora uffed "God I can't belive we are stuck with those two forever!" and they made their way to make some sense or at least some silence, on two very eternal young hotheads.

The end


End file.
